Kinetica
by SupervilleAngel28
Summary: There's a new player in the Smallville game. original character.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any Smallville characters or themes, but i did create Kinetica myself.**_

"Oliver, what's your status?" Clark said through the microscopic mouthpiece attached to his collar.

"I've got them in view, going down now," Oliver answered from the other side of the dark alley. He shot his crossbow to a building on the other side and glided down at just the right angle to kick and knock out one of the two burglars that were escaping the police. He saw Clark zoom by and fold a long metal pipe around the guy he just knocked out. They both turned simultaneously to see the other criminal with a look of fear on his face as he turned to run away.

Just as they were about to start chasing the other guy, not that it would take much effort, a figure appeared out of nowhere in front of him and seemed to knock him out without lifting a finger. It almost looked like he fell because he ran into this person. Oliver and Clark looked at each other full of curiosity.

Clark stepped towards the figure that was hiding in the darkness. "Who are you?" he said in that deep voice he only uses when trying to be assertive.

"No one that you know" the figure, who by the voice was apparently a woman, said with a certain attitude. She turned around and looked like she was going to leave.

"Wait!" Oliver yelled towards her. He took a few steps closer as she turned around. "We're all on the same side here."

She let out a loud sigh as she stepped into view. She had long, auburn hair that went to her waist, which was bare since she was wearing a black leather strapless, skin-tight, top that showed her stomach. She wore black leather pants that were mostly covered by her over-the-knee black leather boots, all accented in red. She covered her arm with black gloves and seemed to not carry any weapons. She gave them each a once-over.

"Green leather, you must be the Green Arrow. And mister fast-on-his-feet must be the not-so-red and blue-anymore blur?" she waited for them to nod in agreement. "so you guys what? Want to recruit me for your little squad? Sorry, but I get the job done faster on my own."

"Actually," Clark continued, "we all do. It's just easier when we all work together."

She paused and seemed to consider the offer. "Fine. I'm Celina, but I'm picking my own codename. Something tells me that you didn't get that chance, Blur" she added with a smile.

"Any ideas?" Oliver asked.

"I was thinking something along the lines of Kinetica?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE: the first part of this is a flashback to before the first chapter. after the split line, the rest is in present time.**_

Celina Lafleur sat at her kitchen table, using all her concentration on the sewing machine in front of her. The leather she bought was expensive, she couldn't screw it up.

Red has always been her favourite colour. There was no doubt in her mind what colour she would use when she decided dressing in all-black was a bad idea.

She tied back her naturally auburn hair into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get stuck in the machine. After 4 hours, she was finally done, but looking at the top she made, she wondered if she should sew a red K on the front. She already decided that if anyone ever found out about her, she would want the name Kinetica, but the red K wouldn't work, so she decided against it.

She was excited about finally going patrolling the streets of Metropolis in a costume, it would make it a lot easier for her to conceal her identity. She had to admit that she got that idea from those vigilantes like Green Arrow and the Blur who went around at night.

When she was done, she put on her new disguise and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Celina followed Green Arrow and the Blur, who had yet to reveal themselves, to a place they called "Watchtower". They went up an elevator and GA put his thumb on a scanner to open the door to the top floor. As they walked in, she saw that the room was full of high-tech looking computers and other devices. She didn't notice for a few minutes that there was a small blonde woman standing in front of the largest computer. Green Arrow took off his hood and glasses to kiss her as he walked by. _Oliver Queen?_ She knew about him, she saw him in the papers all the time, but she had no idea he was the Green Arrow.

"We brought home another stray" Oliver told the blonde.

She looked Celina up and down, "And you just took off your hood in front of her? No offence, but I can do a background check…"

"C'mon Chloe," Oliver said. "she caught a bad guy before us, that deserves some trust right?"

"Even before Clark?" Chloe said while looking at the Blur. _So that's his name…_

"Yeah," Clark turned towards Celina with a confused look on his face, "she did, that was weird. How did you get there so fast?"

"Um… well…" she didn't know what to say, people always ask about where she comes from when they find out about her powers, and she can't have that.

"You can trust us," Clark said, "we've shown you our secrets already."

Celina thought about this. It's not like she couldn't lide about her home planet anyways. "I can teleport."

"Wow, well that's a new one," Chloe said. "Actually not really, but it's the first time we meet a teleported who's actually helping people."

She had a feeling she didn't want to ask what that meant. "So what can you guys do?" she asked Oliver and Clark.

Oliver answered first. "Oh, well I just have amazing, incredible, fantastic aim. I'm just a regular person on the inside," he added with a laugh. "Clark is the freak out of us two."

She turned to see Clark roll his eyes. "I'm sure by now you know I can super-speed," he started. "I'm also really strong, I have x-ray vision, super-hearing, and I can blast fire from my eyes."

"Wow…" Celina said. "that's a lot of abilities. I know most meteor infected can really only do one thing…"

"I'm not meteor infected," Clark interrupted. "I'm just… not from around here…"

Celina stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he meant what she thought he meant by that. They locked eyes for a minute, and she saw how frightened he looked. She wanted to be sure before she said anything, so she focused on his thoughts.

_I have no idea what Oliver was thinking, can we really trust her? Sure, it's not that bad when people find out about him, but I'm not human! I have to be so much more careful. Why is she starring at me like that? What's wrong with her face?_

That was when she stopped. When she focused hard enough to read people's minds, she tended to look like she was trying to burn a hole through their heads.

"You're an alien too?" she asked him.


	3. Chapter 3

The three just stood there, starring at her, speechless. Clark was the first to recover from Celina's previous statement.

"So you're from another planet? How did you know I was?" he asked cautiously.

"When I focus, which is why I made that weird face you were thinking about, I can read people's minds. People from my planet have powers more focused on psychic abilities, while I can see that yours have more physical abilities."

That was when Chloe stepped in, "And what planet do you come from?"

"It's a small planet in a different galaxy, about three Earth years away, called Xenon," she explained. She told them that she was born on her planet, but she came to Earth before she even turned one because her parents were worried for her safety. Her planet was very close to another planet that was being destroyed by war and her parents were worried that Xenon would have the same fate.

Clark seemed to get more interested when she said this. "Was Xenon next to Krypton?"

"Yeah, it was. Is that where you come from?"

"Yeah, my parents sent me here when I was born too," he added.

Oliver seemed to not be paying attention, which was odd. Celina knew that most people would be very interested in finding out about the lives of real aliens.

Chloe must have caught her looking at him, because she added "Oh, Oliver doesn't like to get involved in this kind of stuff."

Oliver looked up when he heard his name.

"Yeah, I don't… I don't do that stuff.." he waved his hand as if to shake away the topic. "I'm going home. Sorry Celina, but I get uncomfortable with this. See you guys tomorrow," he said, then turned to Chloe, "you coming?"

She smiled back at him and took his arm and they walked out.

After they left, Clark looked at Celina again, and gestured towards a couch that was against one of the walls. "I'd love to hear more about Xenon."

They sat down and she told him about how all the scientists on her planet were the ones who sent their children to different planets in hopes of saving their bloodline. After Krypton was destroyed, Xenon felt the aftershock and as a result, the planet was slowly dying. The natural resources were almost extinct and most survivors had migrated to new planets, some in search of their children.

"Did your parents come find you?" Clark asked.

"No, my father was a great scientist who was part of the royal family and loved his planet. As far as I know, he and my mother stayed there to try and salvage what was left of it, but they probably didn't survive."

"I'm so sorry," Clark said, taking her hand, "my parents were the same, they stayed on Krypton until there was nothing left. The only reason I know so much about them was because my father was a scientist too, and he sent me a crystal that built me a fortress, a small version of Krypton."

"A crystal?" Celina asked. Her parents sent a stone with her to create her own fortress as well.

"Yeah, Krypton had lots of crystals. My fortress is in the arctic because that's the place on Earth that's the most like Krypton."

"Xenon was a very sandy planet, but modern like Krypton too," Celina started, "my fortress is a pyramid in an unpopulated area of Egypt."

They talked for a few more hours, each one finding similarities between their planets. They assumed that it was because the planets were so close together that they had such similar ways of life.

Then Clark's phone started to vibrate. "Oh, sorry," he said as he took it out of his pocket and checked the text message he just got. "Oh, uh, it's my girlfriend. I forgot I was supposed to pick up some Chinese food on the way home. I'd better get going," he stood up and Celina followed.

They walked to the elevator and got in to go back to the ground level. "You'll love the rest of the team, I'm sure," Clark said when the silence was getting weird. "They'll make you feel right at home," he added with a smile.

"Is your girlfriend on the team?" Celina asked.

"No, actually, she's human."

"Oh, wow," she remarked. "That must be difficult. Does she know about you?"

"No, but she's really close to finding out. I always need to watch my back. She's a reporter like me, so she's used to doing whatever it takes to find out what she doesn't know," he added with a worried grin.

"Is she Lois Lane? I've read her articles, and she's completely in love with the Blur," Clark nodded and she laughed. "must be hard for her, thinking that liking him is wrong when she's actually in love with the same person."

Just then, the elevator door opened.

"I'll see you later then?" Clark asked when he opened the front door of the building for her. "If you need to reach me, just call me a the Daily Planet, or you could come over in person. Whatever," he said, and Celina couldn't help but notice he was uncomfortable.

She didn't know why she did what she did next. Maybe it was because she had never met anyone so similar to herself, or maybe it was because she never felt comfortable enough to make friends until now. But just then, she turned to Clark and put her arms around his neck and said "Thank you Clark" into his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sure it was a hug, no big deal, but the fact that it lasted just a little too long and even just that it felt wrong was enough to make her pull away.

"Bye Clark," she said quietly.

Just as she turned around, she heard Clark answer her in the same whisper she used, "Bye Celina," and when she heard a _zoom _sound, she knew he was gone.

**Note: **not really sure if I'm going to keep going, but if you'd like me to, i sure can. it just takes a little time to think of original stuff for a new character.


	4. Chapter 4

Celina barely slept a wink that night. She figured it was from all the excitement. She would finally be on a team! She could have friends that would know what the things she's going through are like. She had always held up that "I don't need anybody, I prefer to be on my own" act, but that's all it was. An act. She used that to try and convince herself she didn't need anybody in her life. She was alone for almost her whole life. Not exactly alone, but that's how she felt. Sure she had friends, but they were nothing like her and she never had siblings to share her thoughts with.

The next morning she was thinking about Clark. She'd never had a boyfriend either, she convinced herself she didn't want one anyway, but she couldn't help having feelings for him now. She was a girl with morals though, so she told herself she wouldn't show her feelings in front of Clark, he was taken after all.

She decided to go to Oliver's instead. She kept too many things bottled up inside as a teen, she knew she couldn't keep doing that.

* * *

Oliver sat at his desk, going over a few details for his next meeting with the Queen Industries board members, but not really paying attention. He was frustrated and distracted. He didn't like having more aliens and their issues on the team, but he kept reminding himself that she had powers that were different and could prove to be useful.

Then his phone rang, it was his secretary.

"Go ahead," Oliver said when he answered.

"Mr. Queen, there's a woman here to see you, but she doesn't have an appointment…" the secretary said cautiously.

"Ugh, don't tell me it's one of those one-night girls I used to take to events. Haven't they read the papers? I'm actually in a serious relationship right now-"

"Oh, no sir, sorry to cut you off," she said. "It's a woman named…" Oliver could hear her whispering to the woman, asking who she was. "a miss Lafleur. Oh, she says you know her by Celina."

"Oh, right, send her in," he said, glad to get that call over with. Until Celina walked in, he thought of all the weird alien problems she could have that she would be asking him to help her with.

"Celina, how's it going?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine, thanks. Um, I just wanted to ask you something…" she seemed to be trying to figure out her words in her head. "well, I know this might be strange, and I've never really had a problem like this, but I didn't really know who else to ask… do you have a few minutes?"

"Ya, I do, so just go ahead and ask for my help with whatever weird, out-of-this-world problem you have that I probably won't know a thing about," he said, slightly annoyed.

She looked very shocked, and then hurt. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been through so many of these situations with Clark-"

"Oh, well actually this is about Clark" she said as she sat down in the lounge chair across his desk.

This caught his attention. He thought back to last night, when he and Chloe left and the two of them were still there, and about the text he got from Lois later asking if he knew why Clark was late. He didn't like where his thoughts were going.

"Oh no, no no no. Please don't tell me you hooked up with Clark last night."

"What? No! I wouldn't…"

"Good, because even though Lois and I broke up a long time ago, she's one of my best friends and I wouldn't just stand here and watch if I knew that something would hurt her."

"Right, I totally understand that," she said quietly as she looked at her hands that were folded at her lap. She took a deep breath, "well, thanks for talking with me, but I guess I better get going." She got up to leave.

"Wait," Oliver said.

"Yes?" she answered as she turned around, looking slightly hopeful. He couldn't help but pity her a little, he knew what it was like to have feelings for someone who had feelings for another. He remembered when he told Lois he still had feelings for her during that weird date for her talk show host audition, and she told him she had feelings for Clark. It was heartbreaking.

"Um, I just need your cell number," he continued, "to give to Chloe. When she finds stuff out she usually just sends a mass text to us all to meet."

"Right." she said and walked over to write it down on a notepad Oliver had on his desk. She looked up at him before she turned around and gave him a sad smile, then she left.

* * *

Celina did what she always did when she had a lot on her mind but didn't want to deal with it. She went to the gym. She didn't have physical powers like Clark, so she had to work out to be strong and fit just like all the others. She did this a lot when she felt any kind of emotional pain. The only power she wished she could add to her list of many would be to be able to make a force-field around her heart.

* * *

When she got home to her penthouse, she saw that she had messages. Great, they were from her boss. She modelled a lot as a teen so she had a lot of money saved up, but she decided to take a low-stress job just to make sure nothing ever happened. She became a webpage creator because she loved computers. Maybe it was because of her parent's obvious skill in the technological, but she was very good at it. One thing about the message that caught her attention was the place she needed to go to set up a new webpage. The Daily Planet. Well that would be interesting…


End file.
